hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
.2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season.
The 2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season was the second most active season on record, only behind the 2005 Atlantic Hurricane Season. The Season featured a record-tying 15 hurricanes and a record 8 major hurricanes. The strongest, costliest, and the deadliest storm was Michael, which did most of the season's damage. The season also featured three category 5 hurricanes; Isaac, Michael, and William; and five category 4 hurricanes; Beryl, Gordon, Leslie, Patty, and Alpha. Most of the storms stayed out in open waters and did minimal effects, and mostly weak storms made landfall. There were three storms that had an ACE score above 40; Michael, William, and Alpha. The season had the highest accumulated ACE score on record beating out 2005. The season officially began on March 17 and ended on January 1, 2019. The season started with Tropical Storm Alberto, a weak tropical storm forming off a frontal boundary off the coast of Florida, the storm moved inland on March 19 at 00:00 UCT and did minimal damage. The next significant storm was Beryl, a category 4 that almost directly hit Bermuda, the storm caused $500 million in damage and killed 1. Gordon was the next big storm, the category 4 formed near the Leeward Islands and moved in-land towards Jamacia, the storm passed by Jamacia and headed towards Cuba making landfall and weakening, however once it entered the significantly warm waters of the Gulf it re-intensified to category 4 status and made landfall over the Florida Panhandle as a category 3. The storm surprisingly only did $2.2 billion in damage and only killed 10, President Trump is credited with improving evacuation plans, using the 2017 season as an example. The next major storm was Isaac. Isaac was a weak category 5 hurricane that impacted Beliz and Guatemala, Isaac formed near Costa Rico and went under rapid intensification 24 hours after formation, the storm was one of the fastest intensifying storms on record, going from a tropical storm to category 5 in just 2 days. After landfall in Belize, the storm lost structure after 10 hours being on land. The storm did minimal damage. The most intense storm of the season was .Hurricane Michael.. Michael began its month-long journey out in the Atlantic and slowly made its way through the oceans. Michael was a very deadly storm, killing most of its victims in Haiti. The storm reached category 5 hurricane status three different times and had max. sustained winds of over 200 mph. The storm tore through Texas and dissipated shortly after reaching land. The average speed of the storm was 5 mph, one of the slowest moving tropical cyclones on record (average). The last major storm on the 2018 season was category 5 major hurricane William. William had winds of 185 mph and did damage to the west coast of the United States. The storm had annular characteristics and was a very consistent storm. Because of the consistency of the forecaster's predictions, people were able to evacuate quickly and only 5 people were killed in the event. In total, Michael did around $25 billion in damage. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:215 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2017 till:01/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/03/2017 till:21/03/2017 color:TS text:"Alberto (TS)" from:09/04/2017 till:20/04/2017 color:C4 text:"Beryl (C4)" from:20/06/2017 till:23/06/2017 color:TS text:"Cindy (TS)" from:05/07/2017 till:07/07/2017 color:TD text:"Four (TD)" from:17/07/2017 till:18/07/2017 color:TS text:"Don (TS)" from:31/07/2017 till:02/08/2017 color:TS text:"Emily (TS)" from:07/08/2017 till:10/08/2017 color:C1 text:"Franklin (C1)" from:13/08/2017 till:17/08/2017 color:C2 text:"Gert (C2)" barset:break from:17/08/2017 till:20/08/2017 color:TS barset:break from:23/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 color:C4 text:"Harvey (C4)" from:30/08/2017 till:12/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Irma (C5)" from:05/09/2017 till:22/09/2017 color:C4 text:"Jose (C4)" from:05/09/2017 till:09/09/2017 color:C2 text:"Katia (C2)" from:15/09/2017 till:19/09/2017 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:22/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 color:C3 text:"Lee (C3)" from:16/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Maria (C5)" from:04/10/2017 till:09/10/2017 color:C1 text:"Nate (C1)" from:09/10/2017 till:16/10/2017 color:C3 text:"Ophelia (C3)" barset:break from:28/10/2017 till:29/10/2017 color:TS text:"Philippe (TS)" from:05/11/2017 till:09/11/2017 color:TS text:"Rina (TS)" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2017 till:31/03/2017 text:March from:01/04/2017 till:30/04/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:31/05/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:30/06/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:31/07/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:31/08/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:31/10/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:30/11/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive seasons